Shockwave
The Birth of a Shockwave (First Episode) 衝 撃波 or Shockwave, is a new anime created by Bobo2000 and Akira Toriyama to replace the popular Dragon Ball series. It starts off with a war when an Alien race called the Kintaia attack the Planet of the Shockwaves. Jaken Shockwave, the father of son Danny Shockwave and the main character Johnathan Shockwave, leads the army and destroys the whole Kintaia army, using the Great Ape powers. Their leader, Irika Kintaia joins into the fight. Jaken fights Irika. Danny, as a 5 year old, has to stay with his mother, Moroto Shockwave because she is having Johnathan. With Jaken's Ginkotiko, he blows Irika away into space dust. Jaken teleports quickly to the hospital, seeing that Johnathan was already born. Episodes Season 1 Shockwave Episode 2: Johnathan Shockwave Shockwave Episode 3: The Test Shockwave Episode 4: The Mysteries of a Realistic Video Game Shockwave Episode 5: Dr.Mysterio, A Mad Criminal Scientist Shockwave Episode 6: A Man's First Friend Shockwave Episode 7: Valentine's Day Shockwave Episode 8: The Chronicles of The Universe Part 1 Shockwave Episode 9: The Chronicles of The Universe Part 2 Shockwave Episode 10: Johna Shockwave, The Female Johnathan Shockwave Shockwave Episode 11: The Forest of The Crystal Lightning Shockwave Episode 12: Uncle Adrian Shockwave Episode 13: The Freeze Attack Shockwave Episode 14: School for a Powerful Kid Shockwave Episode 15: The Crybaby of The Class Shockwave Episode 16: Journey to the Center of Lightnia Shockwave Episode 17: I'm With Stupid Shockwave Episode 18: Mr.Perfect Shockwave Episode 19: B.C. Attack, Part 1 of The Time Crisis Shockwave Episode 20: The War of the 28th Century, Part 2 of The Time Crisis Shockwave Episode 21: The Blackout of Hurricane Luke Shockwave Episode 22: The Army of The Dark Evil, Part 1 Shockwave Episode 23: General Dimension and Ninja Masenko, Part 2 Shockwave Episode 24: Chief John, The Strongest (and only) human on Lightnia, Part 3 Shockwave Episode 25: The 4th Dimension, Off We Go! Shockwave Episode 26: The Birthday of Danny, As He Goes Preteen Shockwave Episode 27: Friday, March 13, The Horror Shockwave Episode 28: The Shockwave Visit Planet Earth, Part 1 Shockwave Episode 29: Goku vs Johnathan, Part 2 Shockwave Episode 30: Who Are You? Shockwave Episode 31: 1st Grade, A Breeze, Or Not Shockwave Episode 32: Johnathan Becomes a Hamster Shockwave Episode 33: Dad's Unknown Buff Form Shockwave Episode 34: Danny vs Dad, Family Fight Part 1 Shockwave Episode 35: Mom vs Dad, Family Fight Part 2 Shockwave Episode 36: Dad and Mom vs Johnathan and Danny, Family Fight Part 3 Shockwave Episode 37: Johnathan vs Danny, Family Fight Part 4 Shockwave Episode 38: Christmas Shockwave Episode 39: New Year's Shockwave Episode 40: A Few Days Before The Tournament, Time to Train! Shockwave Episode 41: Dad's Extreme Training Session, Day 1 Shockwave Episode 42: Dad's Infuriating Training Session, Day 2 Shockwave Episode 43: Dad's Ultimate Training Session, Day 3 Shockwave Episode 44: A Day Off From Training, Day 4 Shockwave Episode 45: Dad's Unbelievable Training Continues, Day 5 Shockwave Episode 46: The Tournament Begins, Danny vs King Mason Shockwave Episode 47: The Tournament, Nan vs Naomi Shockwave Episode 48: The Tournament, Johnathan vs Dragon Head Shockwave Episode 49: Everyone Fights, Everyone Ends In a Draw! Except Johnathan and Ti Snake Shockwave Episode 50: Last Ditch Move, Johnathan Uppercuts Ti Snake and Wins! Season 2 Shockwave Episode 51: Travel To Planet Yousan Shockwave Episode 52: Danny, Alicia, Jessica, and Nan, Quickly Find The Dark Spheres Before The Villains! Shockwave Episode 53: Irika Kintaia Appears Again! Shockwave Episode 54: Protect The 4 Lighted Dark Sphere Danny! Shockwave Episode 55: A New Enemy, Subzon Shockwave Episode 56: Reach The Grand Yousan's Place To Get The 3 Lighted Dark Sphere Shockwave Episode 57: Run Danny, Irika and Zebon Are On Your Tail! Shockwave Episode 58: Irika is Defeated, Please Defeat Zebon Danny! Shockwave Episode 59: Irika is Still Alive? Nan Gets The 2 Lighted Dark Sphere Shockwave Episode 60: Nan Reaches The Grand Yousan's Place And Gets Stronger! The Kri Force Are Arriving! Shockwave Episode 61: The Kri Force Arrives! Defeat Drat! Shockwave Episode 62: Come Out and Play Danny! The Unbeatable Renam! Shockwave Episode 63: Johnathan Arrives At Last! A Beat Down From Johnathan! Shockwave Episode 64: Subzon Finds The Grand Yousan's Place, A Strong Yousan Named Ken Blocks The Foe! Shockwave Episode 65: The Leader Ken Appears! Johnathan's Power Level 180,000,000,000? Shockwave Episode 66: Ken is Johnathan and Johnathan is Ken? Shockwave Episode 67: Danny And Nan vs Ken In Johnathan's Body! Johnathan Comes Back To His Body! Shockwave Episode 68: Danny and the Gang Get The Spheres! Subzon Is On His Way, Make The Wish Fast! Shockwave Episode 69: The Gang Wish Back A Yousan That Heals! Subzon vs Nan At Full Power Shockwave Episode 70: The Demon's Second Transformation; Danny Goes All Out! Shockwave Episode 71: The Demon Never Stops! The Third Transformation Shockwave Episode 72: The Hell Of The Final Form! Johnathan, Please Come Now! Shockwave Episode 73: Johnathan In Zenkai Form; Subzon Gets Stronger By The Second! Shockwave Episode 74: Only 50%! Johnathan Uses Everything He's Got! Shockwave Episode 75: The On Slaughter Continues; Johnathan Has A Trick In His Sleeve Shockwave Episode 76: The Gintokiko Bomb! Johnathan Needs Time! Shockwave Episode 77: Danny Jumps In! The Blast Is Almost Finished Shockwave Episode 78: The Blast Is Launched! The End of Subzon, Or Is It... Shockwave Episode 79: The Tyrant Is Still Alive! Subzon Kills Nan! Shockwave Episode 80: The Sleeping Inferno Awakens! Johnathan Becomes A Super Shockwave! Characters Johnathan Shockwave Jessica Drake Danny Shockwave Jaken Shockwave Moroto Shockwave Nan Latham Johna Shockwave (Johnathan) Category:Anime/Comic